se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Romano Prodi/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) greets European Commission President Romano Prodi ® Hu Jintao - Romano Prodi.jpg| On June 8, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in Heiligendamm, Germany with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, exchanging views on strengthening Chinese-Italian and Chinese-European ties. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Emperor Akihito greet prior to their meeting at the Imperial Palace on April 26, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) and his Italian counterpart Romano Prodi greet each other at tghe start of the second Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) at the Queen Elizabeth II Centre in London 03 April. Romano Prodi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with Romano Prodi, President of the European Commission (May 1). Photos: Prime Minister's Office Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi talks with the President of the European Commission Romano Prodi on a courtesy call. japan.kantei.go.jp Romano Prodi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Der japanische Ministerpräsident Shinzo Abe, der russische Präsident Wladimir Putin, der italienische Ministerpräsident Romano Prodi und der kanadische Premierminister Stephen Harper im Gespräch / Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in conversation Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Suharto - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) accompanied by Indonesian President Suharto (R) Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Romano Prodi.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and the President, European Commission Prof. Romano Prodi at the closing session of India-EU Business Summit in New Delhi on November 29, 2003 (Saturday). Photo: press Information Bureau, Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - Romano Prodi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh and the Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Romano Prodi at the joint press interaction, in New Delhi on February 15, 2007. Photo Government of India Irán * Ver Mohammad Jatamí - Romano Prodi.jpg| Mohammad Khatami, former Iranian president, third from right, with other former leaders, from left, Jorge Sampaio of Portugal; Mary Robinson of Ireland; Kjell Magne Bondevik of Norway; Kofi Annan, who led the United Nations; and Romano Prodi of Italy. Credit Abedin Taherkenareh/European Pressphoto Agency Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italy's Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) meets with Iran's President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad during a meeting at the 61st General Assembly of the United Nations at U.N. headquarters in New York, September 20, 2006. Prodi has received a letter from Ahmadinejad saying he is willing... REUTERS/Shannon Stapleton Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Romano Prodi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres: il militare visionario sognava la pace con la Palestina. Foto: romanoprodi.it Ehud Barak - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, Netanyahu, Barak. AP Archive Ariel Sharon - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (C) and European Commission President Romano Prodi (R) listen to Belgian Prime Minister Guy Verhofstadt, whose country holds the EU's rotating presidency, as they start their meeting November 18, 2001 in Jerusalem. Sharon urged the European Union to stop transferring funds to the Palestinian Authority which he said was spent on weapons to use against Israel. Ehud Ólmert - Romano Prodi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi (der.) posa junto a su homólogo israelí, Ehud Olmert, al finalizar la rueda de prensa. La Prensa Benjamín Netanyahu - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, meets Netanyahu. AP Archive Palestina * Ver Romano Prodi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| M. Prodi multiplie les voyages mais n'arrive pas à imposer la Commission comme représentante de l'Europe au niveau international. AFP/FAYEZ NURELDINE Mahmoud Abbas - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi is seen during a meeting with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas on July 10, 2007 in Ramallah, West Bank. Palestinian leaders asked Prodi to help restart Mid-East peace talks and create an economic recovery plan for the Palestinian territories. Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Romano Prodi.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer, İtalya Başbakanı Romano Prodi'nin onuruna verdiği öğle yemeğine katıldı. Abdullah Gül - Romano Prodi.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Turkish Foreign Minister Abdullah Gul hold plaquettes given during the opening ceremony at the EU information centre in Istanbul, yesterday. Reuters Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Romano Prodi.jpg| Visite de Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Premier ministre turc, à la CE. Bruxelles: Commission européenne, 23/09/2004. Couleur. Copyright: (c) European Community Fuentes Categoría:Romano Prodi